Jack Frost vs a Chainsaw
by Keaira Rogue
Summary: Sometimes things happen. Like being chased by a chainsaw. But by now Jack should suspect that this is pretty much going to be par for the course. Or maybe it shouldn't be. Just a bit of strangeness.


On occasion I do this thing with my friends. They pick a fandom, a character, and an item or two. These stories never make much sense but they are nice stress relief. This is one such example.

The given was: Rise of the Guardians, Jack Frost, & a chainsaw.

Disclaimer means only the organization of words is mine.

Jack was having a strange day. It had all actually started the night before when Sandy had been playing a particularly aggressive game of charades with North. Jack didn't see the point of playing as anything Sandi tried to act out often came out much the way of his speech patterns. Still, the game had gotten rather out of hand by the time Jack, Bunny, and Tooth had finally gotten a chance to escape. Being smart enough to see that North was having too much fun, which despite Jack's opinion of all things fun was not a good thing, the three had taken off as if they had fire set to their feet.

It was only after making it to Greenland that Jack had had time to reflect on the evening. Which had gone as well as any time the Guardians got together. They'd exchanged greetings, or insults, and settled down to discuss that Pitch wasn't around the various holidays were approaching. Pretty much the usual. Then North had brought out coco and demanded they play a game. Said game had taken five hours.

Overall this had left Jack a little behind as he was in massive snowstorm design for the North Eastern United States. Damned if he wasn't gonna give all the kids from Pennsylvania to Maine a snow day or two. If he was gonna do that he would need to rest. Which he did, for a little while prior to setting off to kick up the storm with a few flurries and some black ice in western New York.

It was as he began that he noticed a group of people who seemed to be walking funny. Swooping down to get a better look Jack had been faced with what appeared to be zombies. Jack had been unable to figure out what was going on as the group shambled down the street. Deciding that it would take too long to figure out what was going on and wreck his time table; Jack had continued with the creation of his storm. All was going well until he arrived in a little town called Almost, Maine. Here he was brought to a halt by a loud buzzing sound.

Since the storm was well at work and didn't need much help at the moment Jack had indulged his curiosity and gone in search of the source. This was when he found the floating chainsaw. Which, by itself, was an oddity but it was also being surrounded by a group of badgers. Jack landed just outside of their circle which, in hind sight, had been a bad idea because that was when the chainsaw began to chase him.

This all flashed through Jack's head and combined into the thought that the day had been a weird one. Though this thought really didn't help his current situation. He had tried gaining altitude but the chainsaw had just tagged along. Seeing no other choice, and being nearest to the North Pole, Jack was now attempting to make it to North in order to get help. His arrival at the pole sparked confusion and chaos amongst the elves and yetis. Jack ignored their yells and rude gestures and headed for the fireplace where North could usually be found. As soon as North came into view he did the first thing that came to mind.

"North! Chainsaw!"

North turned slightly and this gave Jack a view of Sandy with an exclamation point over his head. North looked surprised to see him, "Jack! How did you know?"

Jack was confused that this was what the Guardian of Joy had decided to use as a greeting but a glance over his shoulder showed him the chainsaw was gone. Based on Yeti reactions he hadn't been imagining it but North and Sandy were a different story.

"What?"

"How did you know Sandy was being a chainsaw?" North asked.

Jack blinked, "You're still playing charades?"

Sandy nodded.

"Right, so, I'm gonna go finish my snow storm."

You can tell me what you think, or not.


End file.
